Five Nights At Pique's
by piqueRAJ
Summary: One dark night Foxy awakens from an unconscious state to find himself in the home of a certain Wolf-Lion. What will become of Foxy? (Contains M/M) [Mature for scenes containing bondage and skinning]


Five Nights at Pique's

Warning: This story contains soft bondage, kidnapping, skinning, horror-elements and hot dude-on-dude loving, one of which being an animatronic fox. Please if you are objected to, offended by or uninterested in these activities please do not read the following story.

This story is not associated with the Five Nights at Freddy's series and I do not claim the ownership of any of the characters except Pique. Please do not associate this story with the official TEAPO or FN F canons. Also please be aware that this story is full of fan-canon and anthropomorphism.

Please enjoy

[NIGHT ONE - 9:49PM]

_Arrgh…_

_ What happened…?_

_Where am I…?_

_ Why does me…everything hurt…?_

_ Me thinks me popped a servo…_

Foxy opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar environment. He wasn't behind his curtain, and he defiantly wasn't at the restaurant. It looked like he was in an attic or some kind of loft. When he tried to stand fear gripped him when he noticed he couldn't. He struggled to raise his head and noticed he was held down by leather belts against a table.

"Where am I!?" he wanted to shout as he squirmed under the belts in a failed attempt to loosen them. Instead his words were "Mmph mm mmh!" His mouth was duct taped shut. He looked around to see if he could see anything that could tell him where he was or at least remind him what happened. He looked over and saw some kind of desk with reflective metal sides. He noticed that there was a dent in his head, ironically where the frontal lobe would be located.

It was then he remembered something. Back at the restaurant he had an opportunity to leave his curtain and go sink his teeth in the new security guard. As soon as he ran in the office he was clubbed in the head with something hard, probably by the new guard.

_Damn…_ He couldn't believe that happened to him. More than that though, he couldn't believe the guard let him live. Though given his current circumstance he probably wants to torture him first.

It was then all of the sudden he heard the phone ring from downstairs. It rang about six times before the answering machine came on.

_Hello this is Pique or rather his answering machine, heehee, I can't come to the phone right now so leave me a message after the beep and I'll get back later. S'laters~ *beeeep* Hello? Mr. Raj? This is David from the machine shop. Sorry to bother you so late but I wanted you to know the part you ordered just came in. You can come pick it up tomorrow. See you then. Bye. *beeeep*_

Pique? So was that the guard's name. He sounded really young to be working as a security guard at Freddy's. And what part did he need from a machine shop? He didn't want his mind to run wild with assumptions of what it could be for. He hoped it was for a car or a television.

With nothing else to do Foxy decided to go into sleep mode for the night. It's not like he had anything else to do, or could do. However, as he felt his servos and CPU ease down, he could shake the feeling like he was being watching by something—or someone.

[NIGHT TWO – 11:01 PM]

Foxy awoke again, in the same spot in the same room. The first he noticed was that he wasn't restrained or muzzled with duct tape this time. He sat up and got a better look at his surroundings. It was defiantly an attic that he was in. The ceiling had a distinct triangular shape with wooden plank for rafters, there was one window in the attic but it was painted over in black—not a good sign—and there were several old pieces of furniture covered in sheets and boxes labeled in faded Sharpie, all of which were caked with dust and cobwebs. There was indeed a desk beside him, with a computer and tower on top of it. He didn't know much about computers despite having a small one build inside of him. Foxy then stood up off the table he was restrained to last night. It was just a regular table with leather belts screwed onto it. He felt a bit relieved for some reason. It didn't look like this Pique guy was a professional fox-napper at least.

Foxy walked around the small room and passed by a stand up mirror. He noticed the dent that was on his head was missing. _At least he fixed me head_ he thought as he rubbed the spot with his hand. Foxy cocked his head a bit as he looked at his reflection. He's never really seen himself. He noticed all of the holes in his rotten skin exposing part of his endoskeleton, the blood stains around his mouth from that infamous day in 84', his gnarly crooked teeth, and how dusty he was. No wonder he scares people.

"This be what I really look like?" he asked himself scratching his head with his rusty hook hand. He can vaguely remember the one time he saw himself before and remembered how shiny and new he looked. "De years 'ave not been kind to ol' Foxy…"

It was then that he heard talking. Startled, he looked around and noticed the voices where coming from below him. He saw that there were some tiny holes in the floor. Getting on all fours he looked through one of the holes with his one good eye and saw that he could make out the downstairs of the house. The room he looked into was dark, empty and appeared to be a living room. He crawled to another hole and peered through it, this time looking into a bedroom where he noticed someone was there. He couldn't believe his eye. At first he thought it was an animatronic character like him but he was an organic being. It looked like a wolf with purple fur and…pink tiger trips and a lion's tail? What was this thing? Whatever it was it was talking on a phone with someone.

"…okay thanks. Will the material be in tomorrow? ...Okay cool…yeah that time's doable… I have work in a few hours… Not well, I need a new one… That old Freddy Fazbear's place… Yeah it is creepy, more than you'll ever know. Anyway see you later hopefully, bye,"

Work? Freddy Fazbears? Was this the security guard that fox-napped him? His voiced sounded like the one on the answering machine. Foxy watched as the strange boy put away the phone and stretched his arms out. He took a few steps towards the door then all at once turned, looked up and stared at him. Foxy jumped a bit and shuttered as he felt his endoskeleton go cold. He was staring right up at him. Did he know he was there? All he could think to do to make sure was wave at him. Pique didn't wave back, nor do anything to suggest he could see him. He just stared up in Foxy's direction with an unwavering gaze. His piercing blue eyes had him paralyzed like the gaze of Medusa. For what felt like hours he stared into the boy's eyes, half expecting him to disappear and reappear in front of him if he ever blinked. When he had enough of the never ending staring contest, Foxy slowly crawled backwards away from the peephole, trying his best to avoid making a lot of noise, which proved difficult on account of his mechanical parts.

_Did he see me?_ Foxy asked crawling back on the table, a little shaken. While that kid didn't look so terrifying by himself, that cold unmoving gaze of his cleaved through his soul—well it would if he had one. It was like he was staring right at him even though it would have been impossible for him to be seen from that hole. Did he hear him move? Foxy propped his forehead on the back of his hand and hook as he tried to clear his head of the experience. He's used to being the one doing the scaring; being on the other end felt unnatural and wrong to him.

Foxy then finally turned his attention to the door of the attic. If what Pique said was true he was going to work soon, it was almost 12 AM after all. The fox smiled as the idea of breaking out of the attic filled his cranium. He got back up and examined the door itself. The hinges looked pretty sturdy and new, so it would take some effort knocking the door in. He tried the door knob and it was locked, most likely from the outside. Foxy growled. He wanted to kick the door for pissing him off but it might alert who he assumed to be Pique, and he didn't know what he'd do to him. And even if he did escape while he was gone, he has no idea where he is or how to get back to Freddy's.

Before giving up and going back to the table to go into sleep mode, he noticed a peephole on the door. Curiosity compelled him to look through it, and it took all of a millisecond to regret it. Foxy shrieked and fell back straight to the floor. When he looked through the peephole he saw the face of Pique. He was staring right at him again, but this time he was wearing a great big, wide smile.

Foxy didn't sleep that night.

[NIGHT THREE – 7:29 PM]

It's been 5 hours since Foxy had finally gone into sleep mode. He's stayed awake for so long, he even got to see sunlight slither through cracks in the paint on the window. It has been years since he's seen any sunlight. Ever since the "incident" involving a kid and a frontal lobe he's been hidden away behind a curtain never to see light again. During the day Foxy and all of the other Freddy Fazbear animatronics—Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Freddy Fazbear himself—are ordinary singing and dancing animatronic characters who love pizza and kids…well, except Foxy who was deactivated so many years ago. At night though their true selves take over and are allowed to run free in the derelict remains of the pizza parlor. Their favorite activity of late is shoving security guards into Freddy Fazbear suits when he lets his guard down. All they want is for the guards to join them, but they always end up killing him by accident. Well, the others kill the guards by accident. Foxy and his friend Golden Freddy like to kill.

As Foxy eases out of his sleep mode, he opens his eyes and sees complete darkness. He wanted to get up but he felt himself unable to move at all. He couldn't shake his head, lift his arms or legs, he couldn't even move his mouth. If he wasn't blinded, he'd see that he had his arms and legs spread apart and his wrists tied to the legs of the table with mule-tape with his head held firmly in place with some kind of vice.

He heard the sound of a door opened and closing. _I least I can still hear what be goin' on._ He thought. He heard someone fumbling with something that sounded heavy and full of metal. A loud thud was heard on the desk beside him.

"Alright this looks like the right one," he heard someone say. Foxy recognized the voice. It was Pique. He heard Pique approach him then mutter "I don't know if you can feel, but be prepared anyway,"

Foxy all of a sudden felt something sharp penetrate the cloth skin on his wrist and slowly slice it down his arm to his underarm. He let out an uncomfortable groan as he felt his skin get peeled off the endoskeleton and tossed to the floor.

"So you _can_ feel? I'm sorry…"

Foxy quietly whimpered in his throat as he felt Pique do the same to his other arm, then to his chest, and finally to his legs. He felt thankful almost that he was blindfolded so he didn't have to witness himself being skinned. What did Pique hope to accomplish? All Foxy knew is that he wasn't finished. He shuttered with fear as he heard the loud sound of a power tool being turned on. The sound got closer and closer until he felt the tool grind into his exposed chest. It was a handheld motorized power saw. He felt the blades rip open the chassis of his exposed endoskeleton and screamed from his muzzled mouth. Of all things that he was able to feel why did pain have to be one of them?

_Go back into sleep mode!_ He screamed in his head. He wanted nothing more than to shut himself down so he wouldn't have to experience this horror. It took five minutes longer than he would have preferred it. He felt and heard everything. He felt Pique poke and prod at his insides, screw around with his servos, even take his face off. Why was he doing this to him he wondered. He knew he wanted to chomp open his skull but all of this psychological and physical torture seemed too extreme. Foxy never felt so relieved when he felt himself shutdown. At least it was over for now…

[NIGHT FOUR – 8:02 PM]

Foxy was surprised to awaken again. As he booted up, he noticed he was still bound to the table. He strains to look over to the desk. In his reflection all he could see was the bare endoskeleton staring back at him. It was kind of saddening to see himself in this state. He looked up on the desk and saw Pique typing away on the computer, muttering some kind of techno-lingo to himself from time to time. Foxy noticed some cables coming from the tower than connected to the machinery in his chest and to the back of his head.

Pique typed on his computer attentively, only looking away to check on Foxy and to reach for his cup of iced coffee. His eyes felt a bit heavy as they scanned over lines of code—Foxy's programming codes—searching for specific lines to edit. He yawned. While breaking the encryption on the fox's code wasn't difficult given how old it was, it was still time consuming and monotonous. He had the night off at least so he could spend as much time as he wanted messing with Foxy's programming. He wanted to make sure he gets as much right the first time. He was anxious to see what kind of effects syntax and parser errors had on him.

Pique looked over to Foxy again. If he didn't know any better he wouldn't know this was the infamous fox considering he was just an endoskeleton now. He frowned a bit as he noticed the sad look in the fox's eyes. He had to admit that Foxy did look pretty sad and sorry without his skin, but he has big plans for the fox. He got the last thing he needed yesterday; it will all come together soon. Just thinking about what he had planned for the fox made Pique smile as he returned to focus on his computer.

As Pique typed new codes for Foxy, he couldn't help but think about the first time he encountered him…

It started at Pique's second night working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He managed to survive the first night with not much difficulty. Two hours in however, he realized that tonight wasn't going to be so simple. Pique was borderline having a nervous breakdown as he combed the cameras searching for that stupid duck—chicken—or whatever Chica was. He looked up from the tablet he used to survey the cameras with and saw that she was feet from his door. He leapt up from his chair and darted to the door to shut it. The creepy fowl was inches from reaching the door before Pique closed it in her face.

"Huff…huff…that was WAY too close…! That chicken almost got my nuggets!"

Pique sat back down in the chair quite relieved. He flipped through the cameras to quickly realize his relief would only be brief. He felt his blood run cold as he flipped to Pirate's Cove to see the curtain was drawn and Foxy was gone. He already could hear the fox's clanking footsteps closing in on the office. Panicking, he repeatedly jabbed the button to the door, only to hear that dreaded clicking. The door wouldn't close. Foxy's footsteps grew louder and louder as he darted through the hallway. Borderline hyperventilating, Pique reached for the closest thing he could grab—the fan that seems to be stuck on "On"—and held it upside down in his hands.

Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!

Pique tightened his grip on the fan as Foxy suddenly appeared from the doorway. The first thing Pique could see was his eyes and teeth glowing in the dim light from the room. That's all Pique needed to see. He swung the fan as hard as he could.

"SCREEEEE-ACK!" The base of the fan collided with Foxy's forehead letting out a nasty metallic crunch. The robotic vulpine hit the floor hard with a thud and laid motionless and still at Pique's feet. The fearful Wolf-Lion panted heavily as he hovered over Foxy's limp and immobile body, sweat dripping from his face. Pique anxiously tapped Foxy's body with his toe. He didn't move, or even twitch.

"Did I…kill it…?" Pique flipped Foxy over. He saw all of the rotten open holes in his skin, the thick dust caked in the felt hide, and the rust on the exposed spots of his endoskeleton. Pique frowned. Even though we was running in there to kill him he felt bad for the fox. If he had been imprisoned and shunned behind a curtain for the remainder of his life he'd probably be homicidal too.

Realizing he's left himself wide open, Pique quickly checks the lights to make sure everything was clear. Chica had left and Bonnie wasn't around the corner so Pique opened the doors to conserve power and took a roll of duct tape that was left in the office desk drawer. Pique tapped Foxy's mouth shut then tied his arms behind him and his legs together. This at least should keep him from killing him until if he wakes up. Now he just needs to figure out what he's going to do with him.

While Pique went back to work he kept going back to Foxy. He looked at his motionless bound body lying on the floor next to him. He blushed. For a decaying, homicidal animatronic fox at a kid's pizza restaurant he has a very nice body. He hated to admit it but he enjoyed tying him up a little bit, and seeing him bound and helpless was actually sort of…arousing. Pique got on the floor next to him tablet in hand and would caress the fox's furry chest and abs as he flipped through the cameras as if he were petting a dog. Pique couldn't help but smile with desire at the fox as his hand travelled south.

"There is something wrong with me," he giggled as he groped the unconscious fox. Now that he was bound up and harmless Pique thought Foxy was rather cute. It was such a shame he fell into such disrepair after being decommissioned and became a homicidal maniac; he wondered what he looked like in his heyday before everything happened. It was then Pique got an idea…

Once he survived his shift Pique carried the unconscious robot into the party room and stuffed him in a large garbage bag taken from the custodial closet. For the sake of discrepancy, he put the bagged fox into a large rolling trash bin and wheeled it to the parking lot and stuffed Foxy's body in the trunk of his car. Afterwards we went back and used what video knowledge he had to erase the footage of him stealing Foxy from the cameras. With everything covered up he clocked out and drove as fast as he legally could to his house. He struggled to drag in the trash bag with Foxy in it up to the attic and then latched him down to a home-made restraint table he originally made for some soft-core BDSM fun with his friends, and finally removed the tape except for his muzzle just in case. Pique looked at Foxy on the table and smiled. He might get in trouble for stealing him later but at least for now he had him right where he wanted him. While he groped and caressed Foxy's body some more he thought of what he would need to buy. He had plans for this fox. Very big.

Pique yawned and stretched as he saved his coding progress and drank what was left of his coffee. Foxy watched him rise from his chair and approach him.

"I'll think I'll turn in for the night my little friend~" Foxy shuttered as watched Pique caress the base of his chin with his index finger. "Tomorrow's the big day~"

Foxy was frozen with fear as he saw Pique shut the computer down and return downstairs. What was he going to do to him tomorrow? What had he already done to him? He'd cry if he could. He feared the absolute worst for what would come tomorrow. Defeated, Foxy shut his eyes. If he goes to sleep mode now maybe then whatever will happen tomorrow won't be so painful. He felt his body shut down for what he was certain will be the last time…

[NIGHT FIVE – 9:59 PM]

Foxy was surprised to wake again. He opened his eyes to see the familiar sight of the attic ceiling. Nothing felt out of the ordinary so far. He wasn't in pieces, he wasn't melting in a furnace, he wasn't even strapped to the table. He almost felt relieved to be able to move his arms again. He sat up and rubbed his head. At first he didn't notice anything different, that is until he looked down. He went slack jawed when he didn't see any of his endoskeleton. Normally he could see all of the exposed mechanics of his legs from his tattered pants and skin. Now all he could see were 8 perfectly functioning toes covered in red-orange fur set with toe claws sticking out from a tight pair of dark brown pants. They seem to be either suede or imitation leather and had a skull and crossbones spray painted across the lap in white. Foxy quickly hopped off the table and ran in front of the mirror. He was in awe of what he saw.

He was covered head to toe in faux red-orange fur, not a bit of his endoskeleton could be seen or anything to suggest he was robotic. He had his face back but it too was covered in the fur. His jaw and teeth were fixed and he had a real pirate eye patch over his eye. He looked down at his torso and noticed that he had muscles completed with pecs and six-pack abs. He smiled as he caressed his new body with his equally muscular arms. The muscles must have been made of some kind of foam and were placed anatomically correct all over his new body. He flexed his new biceps and noticed that he even had armpit hair. If he knew he was incapable of them he'd swear he was dreaming. He wasn't just fixed, he was renewed at least ten-times better than before.

"Enjoying your new body?~"

Foxy jumped a bit as he turned to face Pique, a little embarrassed from being caught admiring himself. The peculiar boy chuckled at him from the doorway giving him a small wave. "C'mon downstairs Foxy," Pique motioned over to him to follow him before heading back downstairs.

Foxy followed thoroughly confused for several reasons. The first was that Pique was so calm and fearless towards him. The second was that Foxy was so calm too. Normally he'd be running at him trying to bite his skull open. Instead, Foxy felt friendly towards him, the third reason. Pique invited Foxy to come sit with him on the couch with a wide, chummy smile. Foxy accepted the invitation and sat a bit anxiously beside him.

"Ummm…" Foxy started rubbing the back of his head.

"You're probably confused right?"

"Aye…"

"Well, my name's Pique, and I uhhh…"borrowed" you from Freddy's to uhhh…fix you," said Pique a little nervously, not wanting to say "stole".

"Me thinks ye did more than fix me," Foxy said displaying his body.

"Heheh, well yeah…I think "modified" is more accurate. Apart from tuning up and repairing your endoskeleton and giving you some new skin and muscles, I've also done some…other work,"

"How so?"

"I've…reprogramed you…I've completely altered your old codes and given you some new ones,"

"I…don't understand…"

"Well…" Pique smirked a little mischievously "to put it frankly I changed your mind while keeping your personality. And…" Pique slipped an arm around Foxy's shoulder "I also gave you…an orientation…~"

"An orientation? What do you mean?"

"Let me show you~" Pique took his hand and slowly but sensually caressed the fox's chest and abs, feeling the contours of his body. Foxy felt confused and embarrassed as he watched Pique feel of his new body, but at the same time he felt a few feeling, one that he's never felt before. The furry kid leaned further in and graced Foxy's chest with a few kisses. Foxy twitched a bit from the sensation as the foreign feeling grew even stronger. Pique rose up and kissed Foxy's chest and neck all the way up to his lips. He pulled Foxy in for a deep kiss, moaning into it as he did so, and embraced his furry buff body with his arms. Foxy was surprised by the unfamiliar feeling of being kissed, but he quickly feel in love with it. He returned the kiss to Pique and enveloped Pique in his muscular furry arms. Foxy moaned in pleasure as Pique slipped him his tongue and made it wrestle with his silicone tongue, both making the new feeling spike and consume his body. The boys moaned and sighed as they kissed each other and felt of each other's bodies.

"Mmmmm…I still don't know what you meant…but I feel so good…~"

"That's good, you're supposed to feel that way~"

Foxy sighed in bliss as he pulled Pique over him and kissed the wolf-lion even deeper. With his body burning with the new feeling he pulled Pique's shirt off of his body and pressed his bare torso against his own. Pique smiled as he ran his fingers through Foxy's pit hair while he stroked his tongue around Foxy's, turning their conjoined maws into a wrestling ring for their tongues. Foxy's hand glided across the young furry's back, feeling of his soft fur and surprisingly firm back muscles, as he had his hook latched around Pique's right leg to hold him down. Pique purred as he indulged himself in his creation, ever so happy for deciding to give him muscles and armpit hair; now he only wished that he gave him chest hair and a "happy trail". _Maybe later_ he thought to himself as he slid his hands down Foxy's sides all the way down to his thighs with a wide smile on his face. By this point both anthros were completely lost in euphoric delight and were burning with passion and desire for each other.

"Ahhhh…oh Pique…~" Foxy was completely lost in pleasure as the feeling took over him. "I feel such a strong feelin' takin' over me…a feelin' I've never felt before…it feels so good…~"

"That feeling is called "arousal". Your body is reacting sexually to mine. It wants it~"

"But ain't we both male?"

"That doesn't matter, and besides…" he gropes Foxy's chest in a circular pattern "I programmed you to feel this way~ I programmed you to be of the homosexual orientation~"

Foxy narrowed his eyes at Pique with a lustful look. While still not 100% sure of all of what Pique said meant, all he really needed to know was that he felt so good when he made love to Pique. He shifted their hot bodies down onto the couch and laid over him. Pique deepened their already cavernous kiss and pulled the fox so close into him that not a hair could squeeze through them. So much heat was emitted from their body that they would swear that the couch would catch fire. The two of them just kept making love and didn't stop until the beeping of an alarm was heard.

"Uh oh, time to head to work…"

Pique crawled out from under a rather disappointed looking Foxy and stood up. Pique shut his phone alarm off and looked at the screen.

"11:15…time sure flies when you're having fun…" Pique looked up and noticed the sadness in the fox's eyes. "Don't worry we'll continue from where we left off when I get back,"

Foxy still wasn't too convinced. "It not be the 'when' you get back that be worrying me…"

"Don't worry, without having to worry about you the night will be so much easier. And besides…" Pique goes in and whispers in Foxy's ear with a lustful smirk "I don't intend on dying without trying out your "other" modification that I gave you~" Foxy blushed noticing that Pique was smiling down at his crotch. "See you soon Foxy,"

"Farwell matey…"

Foxy watched as Pique walked out of the front door, sending him a goodbye wave and a blown kiss. Curious himself, he pulled back the front of his pants to see what Pique was smiling about. Foxy blushed even deeper than he already was when he saw the "other" modification Pique mentioned. He smiled with his eyes narrowed in desire.

"For de love of God Pique, do not die tonight~"

~End


End file.
